


A serious title for a serious story

by 4eyedshortstuff



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what I've written but oh well, I have no idea what JROTC fully means, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eyedshortstuff/pseuds/4eyedshortstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide-and-seek military style!</p><p>:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A serious title for a serious story

"Join JROTC, Eren, they said. It will be fun, they said." The boy grumbled under his breath, chestnut locks falling in his eyes and obstructing his vision. He shook his head, revealing Caribbean blue-eyes previously hidden. Droplets of sweat ran down his face and he wiped them with the back of his hand. The head instructor couldn't have picked a better day to send them to train in the forest. The sun was practically burning and the air smelled of perspiration even though the cadets were in an open space. All Eren wanted then was to take a cold shower and dry himself in front of the air conditioner, whether he could catch a cold or not.

The boy leaned on his elbows, supporting his whole weight, when he heard the rustle of branches. He clutched the firearm close to him, looking left and right. Everyone had been split into pairs and they were supposed to play 'hide-and-seek' military style, and that was the reason Eren was sprawled on the grass behind the bushes. He remained motionless, holding his breath and waiting for another sound other than the flies buzzing all around him.

"Hey."

Eren didn't scramble and he certainly didn't let out the girliest scream ever when he heard the greeeting. He couldn't even shriek properly before a hand was covering his mouth. Dull, grey-blue eyes were glaring at him from neat, dark-hair. The other man pulled away as soon as he was sure that the other wouldn't let another sound. Eren sighed in relief after he saw the familiar figure in front of him. "Oh my God, Levi, what the hell! You scared me!" He hissed, his heart pounding in his ears.

Levi snorted, sitting down next to Eren."I'm surprised you didn't wet your pants." Then he scrunched his nose in disgust, seeing the brunette all dirty and sweaty. "Tch, filthy. How did you manage to get yourself like this anyway?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like I've been running and crawling until now." He then gave Levi a once-over, then narrowed his eyes. "Besides, how can you keep yourself so clean? I mean, your uniform is spotless and—" He gestured towards Levi's hair. "There's not a single hair out of place! You don't even have a scratch while I have at least two cuts on my cheek."

The other man grunted. "It's called being careful, brat. You should try doing it sometimes too."

Eren waved him lazily. "Yeah, yeah. And stop calling me 'brat'! You're only two years older than me!"

Levi crouched behind the dense undergrowth, staring carefully for any movement around and in front of them, ignoring Eren's complaints. The other boy pouted, deciding to poke Levi until he gets a reaction. "Hey. Hey. Hey, Levi. Don't ignore me."

The next second, the grey-eyed one slapped a hand over Eren's lips, effectively cutting him off again. "Shut your trap for a minute, Yeager." After being freed, Eren rubbed his mouth. "Jeez, fine, grumpy cat. I thought we were past the family name calling, though."

Seeing that Levi wouldn't give in to his pestering, the green eyed boy turned to inspect their surroundings. Levi pointed to some bushes on the other side of the forest. "I believe that there are Kirschtein and Bodt."

"They aren't on our side, right?"

The other clicked his tongue.

"Should we ambush them?" The chocolate haired one raised an eyebrow.

Levi moved his finger left and right. "No. They are on their guard. We should move towards the camp or something, we're close to finishing the training anyway."

Eren stretched. "Finally! I will spend my evening in front of the air conditioner, I swear!"

The black haired one raised himself a little, trying to move without being spotted by the others. "First you should take a bath. You stink."

Eren patted him on the shoulder. "Will do. Thanks."

Levi shrugged his hand off. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands."

At that Eren draped his dirty hands all over Levi, grinning from ear to ear. Levi's face darkened and Eren seemed to finally notice the tense atmosphere around him. He gulped, seeing Levi's expression.

"Yeager, you have less than three seconds to run before I beat you so hard you won't be able to walk."

Eren sweatdropped, waving his hands in front of his face. "I-I was joking—"

"One."

"Re-Really!"

"Two."

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry—"

"Three."

"OH MY GOD, LEVI, I'M SORRY!"

**Author's Note:**

> This one's done for school, too. I guess only English homework motivates me to write fics of my OTP *sighs*. I hope it's not too crappy.
> 
> (wtf have I written)


End file.
